


Fable

by its3am



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Sometimes running into Draugr Deathlords can be surprising.WARNING:Dubcon ish themes & zombie lovin.
Relationships: Draugr Deathlord, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Fable

Sweat dripped from Fable's forehead as she tiptoed in her fur wolf boots along the walls bathed in shadows, breath barely audible as she inhaled and exhaled the musty damp air from the long forgotten ruins.  
'Find the source of power, blah blah blah' she thought as her brow furrowed, eyes struggling to scan the darkness for any hint of movement, any scrape of metal on stone, the flitter of a robe.. Silence surrounded her, making her feel even more on edge. There could be a draugr at any turn. She eyeballed each stone sarcophagus as she cleared the room expertly.  
The door loomed ahead of her, growing in size until she had to look straight up to see the top. The ruins displayed the same massive doors at every location, though the markings that canvassed them each told a different story of their own. Fable's breath caught in her throat as she raised one small pale hand, her thumb caressing the tiny imprints carved long ago by master hands. Her eyes scanned the symbols before she closed them, drawing in one deep breath before noiselessly pushing the hulking doors open for the first time in hundreds if not thousands of years.

Cool, stale air rushed out of the massive chamber. Her eyes readjusting to the even deeper darkness as she scanned four beams that stood floor to ceiling, stretching hundreds of feet tall into an inky abyss above. The only source of light appeared to be a low fire at the front of the room far ahead, flames danced across the walls closest to it, leaving the grey cave walls in thick shadow. The air felt unsettled as she held her breath, hearing nothing but echoes of water in the distance, a muffled symphony of the river rapids on the outside of the cavern walls swirling with life and sustenance.  
Her head snapped to the left as stone scraped against stone, the sound bounced off the walls as the sound spread throughout the room. Fable froze, her pale blue eyes scanning frantically as the draugr awoke from their eternal slumber. She pulled out her bow and reached for an arrow, steadying her aim as a horrific screech sounded from the head of the room, the noise in the room around her growing louder by the moment.  
The Dragon Priest.  
She spun and took aim, her first arrow tearing through the unaware ancient being's body, scattering rays of light every which way. The wall was behind the Priest's remains, beckoning her with its swirling glow.  
A growl sounded out from behind her as she ripped her dagger from her belt, slashing as she spun, an arrow narrowly missing her right shoulder. She locked eyes with the closest draugr as it swung a war axe in her direction, she dodged the hit as she stumbled backwards, closing her eyes and emitting a shout to knock them back from her. Their frail bodies disintegrated in the air as she fell back on her bottom, the cold stone floor seeping through the fabric of her clothing. The room was eerily silent once again, except for the footsteps behind her, louder with each approaching footfall.  
Her eyes squeezed shut as she braced herself, making a mental plan of escape. In one movement, she stood and spun, arms defensively in front of her, eyes locked with a Deathlord who was now a few feet away. She didn't move. The corners of his mouth appeared to split when he smiled, as if it had been too long since such a faced reflected any emotion at all. Sharp teeth glistened in the low light of the fire as he inhaled deeply, Fable had no chance to react before a deafening shout spilled from his lips, shoving her into a cold cave wall sprouting various fungi and fern. Her eyes opened, and he was upon her, his fingers closing around her forearms and discarding any readily available weapons. Chunks of dirt and rock falling from her skin and hair, she pulled away to no avail, desperate not to lose her footing.  
Fable struggled against his strong fingers, her voice echoing quietly as she struggled to push away from the wall, away from this thing. Her eyes landed on the glowing wall as she searched frantically around her, trying to find a weapon.  
"Its been so long...." a gravelly voice assaulted her ears. She stilled, eyes wide as she looked at the thing's face. Smooth skin despite being locked away in a tomb for ages, and none of the matted beard hair she often saw grace their filthy faces. His lips cracked from disuse, and dirt lined his glowing eyes. Maybe he was handsome once.  
"Why have you come here?" He asked, his breath skittering across her lips. A shiver coursed through her.  
"I received word" she choked out, "a letter, from a friend. I heard-" her eyes scanned the wall again before returning to his face.  
"Dragonborn." He stated, drawing out the word, the corner of his mouth turned upwards into some semblance of a terrifying smirk.  
His hand squeezed around her arm, yanking her forward and almost off her balance, toward the glowing rune wall. Her heart pounded as they moved closer, the tendrils of light beckoning her, calling her. Her eyes widened as they approached, but he stopped short to look down at her. "What will you pay?"  
"Excuse me?" Fabled breathed, "pay?"  
"I assume you don't want to pay for it with your life? I seem to have the advantage here..." He continued smiling, crushing her delicate wrists as she tore her gaze away from the wall and settled her eyes on him.  
"Fine" she said simply. "I'll fight you." Soft, deep laughter filled her ears as he let go of her arm. She stumbled backwards, reaching for her knife. But it wasn't there. It was on the ground several feet behind her, she would have to turn around. Before she could come up with another plan, his voice filled the room. The ear splitting shout rippled through the air around her, the vibrations sending her to the floor. Cool breath billowed past her ear as she felt hands encircle her bruised wrists again, ensuring she couldn't fight back with magic. He held both wrists in one hand as the other brushed her dark curls from her eyes.  
"Give yourself to me, Dovahkiin..." He growled. She flailed, sending his helmet spinning away from him onto the floor.  
"Get up and fight me, you undead piece of - !" Fable shouted as she struggled uselessly. She could take anyone down in one shot of her bow, maybe two. Was she becoming weak? Tired? Or maybe, she was just tired of fighting?  
Lips and teeth scraped her neck, her body reacted in the most inappropriate ways as fingers met skin under her shirt, heat pooling in her belly as she felt herself shudder. A gasp fell from her lips as she stopped struggling for the briefest of moments. The room fell silent except for her breathing.  
"I am not dead..." He whispered in her ear. Fable could hear her own heart beating as the flames from the fire flickered a delicate light onto the side of his face. "What will you pay?" He asked her again.  
The cold floor dug into Fable's back as she lay there, staring wordlessly at his face just inches from hers.  
She caught her breath as his lips caught hers, moving possessively, hungrily, devouring her as she lay trapped beneath his weight. Her back arched against her will, her body pressing up against his firm chest as he pushed her back down. Fingers moved to tear away her armor, within moments it clattered to the ground next to her, his other hand still gripping her wrist, hands facing away from them. Knees on either side of her hips, he pulled away to pull the rest of his armor away, revealing more smooth skin littered with scars.  
Fable jerked away from him with a sudden burst of strength, crawling on her hands and knees in haste toward where her blade fell, when it appeared at her throat.  
"Do it then" Fable shouted, louder than she meant to. "Just kill me and be done with it." She turned to face him, a defiant look in her eyes.  
"I have been here... For a very.. Long time, Dovahkiin." He rasped, "There are many things I would do to you before I kill you..."  
A shiver ran down her spine, his breath on her skin making her want to give in. Making her want to finally feel something other than the responsibility that she has to deal with every day of her dangerous life.  
Fable leaned upwards, her teeth catching on his lip before she felt his grip on her tighten, the blade he held pressing to her neck. She'd made her choice. His mouth claimed hers, pushing her into the floor, his growing erection grinding into her hips. Strong hands parted her thighs as he kneeled between them, pulling harshly at the thin cloth that protected her most intimate parts. His hands released her wrists and his fingertips pressed firmly into her skin, no doubt leaving bruises. He kissed away her breath as his hands pinched at her nipples, exposed to the damp underground air. Teeth scraped her lips as she lifted her hips to grind against him, all of her cares fading away into nothing.  
His hands slid down her soft body underneath him, stopping at her inner thighs, squeezing and sliding until he spread her, sinking a long finger into her dampness. Stars dotted her vision as she sank into the sensation, her lips parting as her eyes closed.  
After several agonizing moments, he finally pulled his hand away, Fable gasped as his thick cock sprang free from his pants as he lined up to her opening, sliding through her slick folds. He pushed inside her slowly, stretching her delicately before filling her completely. He pulled back out, leaving her empty and reaching for his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin, before he gripped her hips and thrust into her again and again with almost superhuman strength.  
Obscene moaning echoed in every corner of the cavern as he took out a century's worth of frustration, mumbling in foreign accents as she pleaded with him for more, harder, more-  
His teeth collided with her pouty lips, claiming her in a kiss that sent her over the edge, her muscles contracting around his throbbing cock as he came inside her soaked hole.  
She whimpered as his lips left hers, forgetting for a moment where she was. Her eyes remained closed as she caught her breath, his eyes scanning her form. He could hear her heartbeat slowing, her breathing return to normal.  
Finally, her eyes flittered open.  
Fable took in the sight around her as she calmed. Moss hung from the faraway sloped roof of the room. The air was as still as ever, the darkness lulling her into a tempting slumber.  
Her mind clouded as it quieted, images swirling through her exhausted mind. Rolling hills and snow capped peaks, foxes and collecting lavender on the way back to the manor. Trees. Caves. Draugr-  
Fable awoke with a start, gasping for air in the silent darkness as she came crashing back to reality.  
"It is morning." A voice rumbled from a few feet away. A tall figure stood from where he sat in the stone throne, black armor and horned helmet shining eerily in the light of the ever-glowing fire.  
She remembered the night before, her cheeks burning red. What she doesn't remember is a night she slept soundly, with someone keeping watch.  
"So now you leave?" He asked.  
"I need to get home." Fable stated plainly, reaching for her clothes. Her cloak was arranged neatly over her body, keeping out most of the cold. She gasped as the cool air tightened her sensitive nipples, she heard a low chuckle as she pulled her shirt on, then the rest of her gear.  
Straightening herself, she faced the glowing wall. She took one step, then another. The silence was deafening as the swirling magic surrounded her, a supernatural breeze stirring her soul as she felt the knowledge lay its weight upon her heavily burdened being.  
It was over as quickly as it had begun, and she made her way toward the door, toward home, without another word.

Fable tried counting her steps. She glanced over all the tables she'd passed on her way in, a certain melancholy hanging in the air as she passed corpses and scattered weaponry. She couldn't block out the sound of his footsteps trailing her.  
The door was straight ahead, one push and the warm daylight would bathe her filthy skin in its healing glow.  
"Dovahkiin" he whispered in her ear. "Time to go."  
Fable turned to face him.  
"Let's go then."


End file.
